


Beginnings

by ZoeSong



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s04e13 Journey's End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeSong/pseuds/ZoeSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode tag for "Journey's End"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Written originally in 2008. 
> 
> Many thanks to my tireless beta-reader and editor, Evangeline. Thanks also to Amilyn for her feedback, and swimmingfox for encouraging me to finally post this!

~~

“He just left. Without even saying goodbye.” 

“I’m sorry; it’s all my fault.” The Doctor’s hand tightened on hers.

“Of course it is!” She whirled on him, pulling her hand away, forgetting for a moment. Then she stopped herself. “Oh, sorry…I didn’t mean….Oh, it’s so confusing!” 

“I know…it’s all right.” 

She winced and turned away from the compassion in his eyes. She stared again at the spot where the TARDIS had faded away.

“Rose.” Her mother’s voice broke through the fog. “Rose, I know you two have a lot to sort. I’m just going to ring your dad and let him know we’re all right, then go up to the village and arrange us some rooms in that B and B we stayed at before. All right?”

Rose turned to her mother, “Sorry…I nearly forgot… he’ll be wondering.”

“Yeah…I’ll see you in a while, then, okay?”

“Yeah.” 

Jackie looked hard at the Doctor, who nodded his agreement, his eyes serious. She glanced again at Rose with an understanding, if impatient look, then turned and headed off. 

Rose stared after her for a moment, considering whether she should just follow her mother. She looked back at the beach, saw the Doctor looking at her, and shook her head at the absurdity of the situation. She burst out, “He _wanted_ me to stay with you. But how could he? I mean, he must love me, if you do…mustn’t he?”

“Oh, yes! Desperately!” The intensity in his eyes – not to mention his embrace earlier -- bore out the truth. 

“But, then, how?”

“He thought it was best, under the circumstances.” He smiled sheepishly. “ _I_ came along and messed things up. He couldn’t have me in his universe, and couldn’t leave me alone in this one. He knew…it’d break my heart. My one weak, human heart.” He smiled sadly. “So….”

“I see.”

“And he thought it would be better this way; it made sense that if I must be human, I could be with you. _Be_ to you what he could not be. I’m sorry, I know it’s not fair that he didn’t give you the choice.”

Rose paused; struck by a thought. “I suppose he did, really. When I ran into your arms and not his. Or do you think he still would have left me?”

“Not in a million years.”

Rose swallowed hard and turned away. The silence was heavy between them.

All at once a strange sound emanated from the Doctor. Rose looked sharply at him.

“ _That_ …” he said, answering her look, “seems to have come from my stomach.”

“Oh!” she said with relief, “I hadn’t thought. You haven’t eaten since you were…”

“Born? No, I’d not thought of it either. There was too much to do when we were in the TARDIS. I guess I’ll have to get used that now.”

“And you’re shivering…you’re cold…I didn't even notice; I was so worked up.” She began to rub his arms to warm him.

“It’s all right; it’s not so bad.” 

“No, it _is_ cold.” She rubbed her own arms. “And you haven’t got your coat. C’mon, let’s go find you something to eat – and a nice cup of tea to warm you up.”

Rose took his hand and started toward the village. He followed along, but then stopped, pulling her up short, their hands releasing. “What is it?” she asked, turning back toward him.

“Just like that?” He gave her a quizzical look, as if befuddled at this practical turn of events. “Everything’s okay now?”

“Well, we can’t just stand here all day – we can sort things later. C’mon.” She took his hand again and drew him down the beach. 

As they strode along, it suddenly dawned on her that this was what The Doctor had meant; the human Doctor _needed_ her. She stopped, a smile spreading across her face.

“What?” He stumbled a bit as he stopped and looked at her with wonder in his eyes. 

She looked at him warmly. “Nothing. I’ll race you! Nothing like a good run to warm you up!” She laughed, then turned and dashed away, leaving him standing there with a look of surprise on his face.

“Oh, no you don’t!” 

She glanced behind to see that while he’d gotten a slow start, he was tearing after her madly. She giggled as he caught up. Human or not, he could run! They joined hands once more and tore across the beach.

It was a beginning.

~~


End file.
